Inessa
Inessa is the fairy of sweetness, a student of Alfea, and one of the girls of the Amichix Club. Pre-Series Inessa was born on Iri, but raised in The United Regions of Clovisen and considers the latter her home. As a child, Inessa was forced to endure bullying both at school and home. The extent is unclear, but it was enough to cause her scars. While not the sole reason, she was frequently ostracized for being an atheist, in contrast to Clovisen's very religious culture. Another reason she was teased is due to being rather clumsy and occasionally having trouble with what should be very simple tasks. During her early adolescence, she met Kaycee and the two became close friends. She eventually met the others some time prior to the start of the series. Thus, when she meets Roxy, she is already friends with the others, although it's clear she remains closest to Kaycee. Personality Inessa is considered to be the sweetest among her friends, even described by Kaycee as angelic. She has the most patience of her friends, and is very rarely angered. She is timid, sensitive, and often anxious, even when there seems to be no reason for her to be so. She tends to lean on Kaycee for support, likely due to knowing her first and being closest. While she's capable of defending herself, her vulnerability and hard past make her friends fiercely protective of her. When her anxiety becomes too much, she will break down into hysterics, although she will attempt to regain control of herself as quickly as she can. In spite of her gentle characteristics, Inessa does have a limit and can be pushed too far. Just as her friends will protect her, she will fight to protect them and is capable of becoming physically aggressive in battle. She can also be brutally honest, although she keeps most of her negative opinions to herself. Inessa loves sweets, so much so that her friends occasionally joke about her being the fairy of sugar rather than sweetness (as in kindness). In the second story, for example, she scarfed down two full plates of fudge brownies during breakfast without a first thought. In that same story, Taryn mentioned giving each of her friends three cupcakes and stated that Inessa's "didn't last a minute". However, her appetite varies, as when the group later went out for dinner, she only asked for tea. Along with Andi, Inessa has the highest grades of her friends. She is very smart, almost matching Andi's intelligence, and holds herself to a high academic standard. While this is mostly a positive trait, she occasionally becomes a little too wrapped up in her grades, and her friends have to interfere to prevent her from potentially dangerous behavior such as starving or beating down on herself. Appearance Inessa has pale skin, sapphire blue eyes, and brown hair styled into a pixie cut. She wears black eyeglasses and red lipstick. Her casual outfit is a purple, sleeveless dress, opaque leggings of a lighter purple shade, and closed-toe, platform shoes of the same purple shade as her dress. Inessa's Winx outfit is a purple halter top with four straps and ruffles at the bottom, a violet, flowing skirt, lavender modesty leggings, and ballet flats the same color as her shirt. Her wings are translucent and a very light green with swirls at their ends. Credit Base for Inessa's Magic Winx belongs to EnchantingRainbow Category:Amichix Club